An Unlikely Cliche
by jmulafferty23
Summary: the characters of HSM but not their story line. Gabriella and Troy live in the same neighborhood in CA and are best friends. They both attend East High along with the rest of the gang. Troy is a year older then Gabi but because they are neighbors they rem


An Unlikely Cliché

Alternative Universe: the characters of HSM but not their story line. Gabriella and Troy live in the same neighborhood in CA and are best friends. They both attend East High along with the rest of the gang. Troy is a year older then Gabi but because they are neighbors they remain the closest out of the group. After what seems like "years" of sexual tension, Troy and Gabriella finally make it official and become boyfriend and girlfriend. After only a couple of weeks of dating, Troy finds out he received the lead role in the movie "HSM" filming all the way in Utah. Although he and Gabi decide to stay together, things don't work out as they thought they would. Rumors of cheating arise while Troy's away and friends aren't who they seem. When all seems lost, the two are reunited again in the most unusual way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Gabriella, _

_we really need the introduction of your book, so we can go to print_

_thanks, Casey Scott_

Hi, my name's Gabriella Montez and after everything that has gone on in my life so far, it only made sense for some book company to offer me money to write it all down. At first I was hesitant, I mean I'm not that interesting of a person, my life started off just like any normal teenager, except my boyfriend ended up becoming a movie star and I became a singer basically out of spite. Okay now that I think about it, my life not so normal. I guess I should start with the beginning how my life became a Hollywood spectacle. It all started my sophomore summer at East High.

I was a complete puzzle when it came to high school; no one seemed to be able to figure out how I'm was best friends with basketball captain and with the chemistry club president. Or how I managed to obtain straight A's while also holding the record for longest keg stand.

All my life I'd lived in Santa Monica, California and all my life my neighbor and best friend had been the dorky, yes I'm referring to People's Two-Time "sexiest man alive", as dorky, anyway, dorky next door neighbor Troy Bolton. He was my rock and I was his. When we entered high school people were convinced we were already a couple, some even suggested that we were each other's hook up buddies when our real boyfriends or girlfriends weren't satisfying us enough, but anyone who really knew me, knew that was definitely not the case. But see that's the problem right there, I don't let many people in. I don't believe in the philosophy that more is better, I believe in quality and because of that I had a group of friends in high school that every one envied and I guarantee it.

So as most of the world now knows, Troy was the epitome of the popular jock. He had a charming smile that got him out of the craziest situations and more often than not it involved a girl. It's the same smile he's known for in most of his films today. He was the man's man. But my favorite thing about him was his un canny ability to get along with everyone. He didn't see the cliques that seem to run high schools. But he did posses that damn attitude of his that made him the delirious asshole that he has now become. That didn't just appear when he entered the Hollywood a-list.

My other best friend and my manager, Taylor McKessie, wow she was something else. From the very first day we entered East High, she became the biggest supporter of me and Troy getting together, which is so unlike her. She's a very structured person, making her a perfect manager, but she doesn't do things based on emotion or sexual tension. She has plans and charts and reasons beyond reasons. She was the president of the chemistry club and the only person I truly let into my life besides Troy.

I'm a firm believer in working with the people you got. Sharpay Evans is the head of my marketing team and really she was made for the job. Marketing is basically just selling gossip and Sharpay was the gossip queen back in the day. Sharpay was a year older than me and Taylor and more times than I can count, she tried to seduce Troy in one of their classes together. Now I can't help but love her, but she will always be the one to tell me the truth about the one person I thought I knew the best.

Chad Danforth, the current right hand man to the infamous Mr. Bolton was also in the grade above me throughout my high school years. I thought me and him had formed a bond since we both were so close with Troy. But when Troy left, Chad might as well had left with him. Because the Chad that used to let me win in basketball and sing obnoxiously in the car with me, no longer existed. A colder version of him was left in his place. He didn't start to "recover" until Troy contacted him a couple of years ago. I guess me and him had more in common than we thought, we were both just to proud to admit how much Troy really impacted our lives

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Gabriella sent of her introduction to her publisher, Casey Scott she couldn't help but reflect on how her life turned out, on how one event could change so many things….

**_FLASHBACK (LAST DAY OF SOPHOMORE YEAR)_**

"Gabriellaaaaaa!"

"Taylor what's with the screaming and the running?" said Gabriella as she turned away from her locker, now facing one of her best friends Taylor McKessie

"You…..didn't….sign my…..yearbook" Taylor said as she breathed heavily. "Wow, I really didn't expect to get winded from running down our hallway, that can NOT be a good sign"

"hahaha, didn't you do track this year so you'd have something to add to your resume" said Gabriella as she grabbed Taylor's yearbook and put it in her backpack

"if by track, you mean calculated the stats for the team, then yes, I did track"

On the other side of the high school, in the junior hallway, Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evens and Chad Danforth were discussing their summer plans

"So Troy, do you plan on getting wet this summer, because I know I do," Sharpay said as she dragged her hand over Troy's biceps.

"Sharpay we've been through this, my man Troy here" Chad said as he hit his chest, "is already taken care of with Gabriella as his neighbor, you know they reenact 'The Girl Next Door' every chance they get" he laughed, but uh me on the other hand, (Chad licked his lips) is 100 available to help you out this summer"

"Hahaha there ya go Shar, problem solved. Speaking of my best friend….."

"Dude, speaking of your best GIRL friend, I didn't mention me at all in that little speech" Chad said acting insulted that Troy referred to Gabriella as his best friend

"Fine, speaking of Gabi, I told her I'd drive her home, so if you guys excuse me, I'm out"

"You're coming to my party tonight, right Troy? Ryan's coming home finally"

"Yeah, I'll be there"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Gabi," Troy said as he slinked his arms around her waist from the back. 'You ready to head home with the hottest person in the SENIOR class. That's right, you're not only best friends with the hottest and best basketball player at school but now, a Senior, god you're day just keeps getting better and better" Troy said as he smirked and removed his hands

"Oh actually I think you're buddy DJ offered me a ride home, you know that hot _football_ captain in the SENIOR class" Gabriella jokingly said back

"You're hilarious, have I told you that lately. Oh hey Tay, do you need a ride too?"

"No, I'll let you two enjoy your freakish "best friends but continually expose sexual desires" relationship you two manage to work out" said Taylor as she looked over at Gabriella

"Haha bye Tay, come over before Sharpay's party okay?"

"Sounds good" Taylor responded as the two girls shared a hug in the hallway

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_ON THE WAY HOME (IN TROY'S CAR)_**

As Troy began driving the 20 minutes to his neighborhood from school he couldn't help but be distracted by his best friend in the passenger seat and it didn't help when Gabriella reached over to change the radio station

"Oh goddd, Gabi right there, keeeep going" Troy exaggerated as Gabriella leaned over

"What….oh god, seriously Troy? How old are you" Gabi said as she realized what Troy was doing

"Haha what people could get the wrong idea, I was just playing along" Troy smirked as he returned his eyes to the road

"Oh I understand, but believe me if that little situation, that I guarantee you're fantasying about right now actually did happen, you would be in such pleasure that you wouldn't be able to form sentences" Gabriella now had a smirk of her own as she saw her best friends reaction. She loved messing with him like this

Troy pulled off to the side of the road, "Well there's only way to find out" Troy said as he leaned over to Gabi

"Hahaha you've got to be kidding me!" Gabriella said as she ran out of the car to the beach they just so happened to stop at. That was the good thing about living in California, she thought, you can never really run away because the beaches are always like home

Troy not ready for this conversation to be over chased her onto the beach and knocked her down to the ground, landing with him on top of her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You know people could get the wrong idea about this too, I think me and you are just meant to hook up" Troy said, still not moving off of Gabriella

Gabriella not seeming to mind the current position they were in, "Of course you think that, it's your natural instinct when it comes to girls, I've known you for what, 6 years and your mentality as always been to 'hook up and get out'" she said in quotes.

"Hey don't make me sound like the bad guy, Troy leaned down and whispered huskily into Gabi's ear, "They always want it"

Trying her best not to let a moan escape from her lips and desperately trying to avoid the situation she pushed Troy off of her and sat next to him on the sand.

Though Troy was definitely happier in their previous position, he decided to use this time to talk to his best friend alone before the party tonight.

"hey you remember today when you mentioned DJ, did he really want to give you a ride home today?"

"yeah, he came up to me after my art class, but I told him I was taken care of," Gabi said as she leaned in closer to Troy. _What's happening with me? Has Taylor been right all this time, No, Gabi you're just getting hot because of the incident in the car_

"Alright, I know this is something you usually talk about with Taylor, but as your best friend, I feel that I should be caught up in the subject as well" Troy said waiting to hear Gabi's reaction

"Okay shoot" Gabi said as she repositioned herself so she was now facing Troy. As she did this she found herself getting lost in his eyes _'Oh my god, I'm a high school cliché, I'm falling for my best friend and I'm just now realizing this on a beach, god I'm pathetic_'

"since you seem to know all about my sexual situation I think it's only fair you share your side of the story"

"Hey now, just because you're sex life is broadcasted all over East High, doesn't mean I should have to pay for it"

"oh come on," said Troy as closed the gap between the two of them. "We have a couple of hours to kill before Sharpay's party and I really think it's only fair that I find out if these rumors are true or not" Troy said, knowing he had enticed her

"Rumors?! There are rumors about me going around your locker room?!" she said as she hit Troy in the arm

"What was that for, it's not like I started them, although I wish I could have" Troy licked his lips as he stared at Gabi waiting for her explanation. "Why don't you start with your history with my man Matt, he sings nothing but your praises and he claims he made you _sing_" Troy said as he lied on his back looking up to the sky

"Ohh yea Matt Newman, he's actually the only person I've hooked up with at East High, but _god_ it was memorable" Gabi said looking at Troy's reaction as she lied down next to him

With his arm around under Gabriella's head, Troy wondered why he was putting himself through listening to Gabi's hook up stories, was it just some sick way for him to get off he thought, but before he could tell her to stop, that he'd changed his mind about this whole 'sharing' thing Gabi continued with her story

"His hands, it was like they were programmed to pleasure me. And as I recall I made him _sing _too, he would always try and work a blow job into the mix"

"um…yeah I'm sure" Troy said in a slightly higher pitch than usual. Just imagining Gabi going down on him, got him more worked up then actually hooking up with anyone ever had. His voice wasn't the only part of him reacting to Gabi's stroll down 'orgasm lane' there was an evident bulge in his shorts that wasn't there before. Now seeing he now had one more thing to do before Sharpay's he decided he needed to get Gabi home NOW

"Gabs we should go, I know how long you take"

"oh sure I'm the one that takes forever, it's not my fault Taylor never knows what to wear"

The two friends walk off the beach and eventually make it home.

"okay so I'll be here at 9:30, be ready I've got some prospects waiting for me tonight" Troy said, trying to use anything to get his mind off of his best friend

"Sure thing hot shot" Gabi said as she squeezed his arm before getting out of the car

_God the things that girl does to me_. Troy thought as he drove the extra 5 feet to his house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
